List of live-action Japanese movies: K
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. K * 2009 K-20: Kaijin Niju Menso Den 「K - 20 怪人二十面相・伝」 * 2007 Kabei: Our Mother 「母（かあ）べえ」 * 2001 Kabe Ana 「壁穴」 * 2008 Kabu Kingu Z 「カブキングZ」 * 2005 Kabuto-O Beetle 「兜王ビートル」 * 2005 Kadokawa Mystery & Horror Tales, Vol. 1 「角川ホラービデオ館　絶叫屋敷へようこそ編」 (Kadokawa Horaa Bideokan: Zekkyou Yashiki e Youkoso Hen) * 2005 Kadokawa Mystery & Horror Tales, Vol. 2 「角川ホラービデオ館　大どんでん返しのからくり絵巻編」 (Kadokawa Horror Bideokan: O-Daidengaeshi no Karakuri Emaki) * 2005 Kadokawa Mystery & Horror Tales, Vol. 3 「角川ホラービデオ館　危険な香りの女たち編」 (Kadokawa Horror Bideokan: Kiken na Kaori no Onna Tachi) * 1978 Kaerazaru Hibi * 1993 Kaettekite Kogarashi Monjiro * 2009 Kafu wo Machiwabite 「カフーを待ちわびて」 * 2008 Kagehinata ni Saku 「陰日向に咲く」 * 1980 Kagemusha * 1991 Kagero * 1996 Kagero II * 2004 Kageuta 「陰詩」 * 2005 Kagiganai * 2007 Kaidan 「怪談」 * 1972 Kaigun Tokubetsu Nensho Hei * 1982 Kaikyo * 2001 Kairo 「回路」 * 1988 Kaisha Monogatari: Memories of You * 1988 Kaito Ruby * 1999 Kaizokuban Bootleg Film * 2003 Kakuto 「カクト」 * 2001 Kakashi 「案山子」 * 1984 Kakkun Cafe * 2006 Kakure Karakuri * 2008 Kakutouban 「カクトウ便」 * 2004 Kamachi * 2008 Kamachop 「カマチョップ」 * 2005 Kame wa Igai to Hayaku Oyogu * 2000 Kamen Gakuen * 2005 Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Fighting Demons 「劇場版 仮面ライダーヒビキと7人の戦鬼」 (Kamen Rider Hibiki to 7-nin no Senki) * 1994 Kamen Rider J * 2002 Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final * 1993 Kamen Rider SD * 1993 Kamen Rider ZO * 1984 Kamen Rider 10's Birth! Riders Unite! * 2008 Kamigakari 「髪がかり」 * 2007 Kami-sama no Iutori 「神様の言うとおり」 * 1981 Kamikaze Adventurers, The * 2004 Kamikaze Girls 「下妻物語」 (Shimotsuma Monogatari) * 1966 Kamikaze Man: Duel at Noon 「カミカゼ野郎 真昼の決斗」 (Kamikaze Yaro - Mahiru no Ketto) * 1995 Kamikaze Taxi * 2003 Kaminari Hashiru Natsu * 1968 Kamisama no Koibito * 1965 Kamo * 2009 Kamogawa Harumo 「鴨川ホルモー」 * 2000 Kamome * 2006 Kamome Diner * 2009 Kamui Gaiden 「カムイ外伝」 * 2006 Kanashiki Tenshi: Those Were the Days 「悲しき天使」 * 1972 Kanawa * 2002 Kanazawa Noto Satsujin Shuyu * 1983 Kandagawa Wars * 1975 Kangofu Maruhi Karte: Shiroi Seifuku no Modae * 1980 Kangofu no Oyaji Ganbaru 「看護婦のオヤジがんばる」 * 2006 Kani Goalkeeper * 2008 Kanki no Uta 「歓喜の歌」 * 2002 Kankoku no Obaachan wa Erai * 1972 Kanno Chitai: Kanashimi no Zegen * 2007 Kansatsu Eien ni Kimi wo Mitsumete 「観察 永遠に君をみつめて」 * 2007 Kansatsu: Watch Me 「観察-watch me-」 * 1971 Kanto Kanbu-kai * 1971 Kanto Nagare-mono * 2007 Kantoku Banzai! 「監督・ばんざい!」 * 2004 Kanzen Naru Shiiku: Akai Satsui * 1971 Kaoyaku * 1999 Karaoke * 2003 Karaoke Terror 「昭和歌謡大全集」 (Showa Kayo Daizenshu) * 1995 Karasu * 2007 Kariya Keibu Shirîzu 3: Kyoto Sado-san Shimai Satsujin Jiken * 1995 Karyudo-tachi no Shokkaku * 1985 Kaseifu ha Mita! 3 * 1990 Kaseifu ha Mita! 8 * 1991 Kaseifu ha Mita! 9 * 1994 Kaseifu ha Mita! 13 * 1996 Kaseifu ha Mita! 15 * 1999 Kaseifu ha Mita! 17 * 2000 Kaseifu ha Mita! 18 * 2003 Kaseifu ha Mita! 21 * 2004 Kaseifu ha Mita! 22 * 2004 Kaseifu ha Mita! 23 * 2006 Kaseifu ha Mita! 24 * 2008 Katana Karumono: Nihonmatsu no Bouken 「刀狩るもの～二本松の冒険～」 * 1986 Katayoku Dakeno Tenshi * 1995 Katte ni Shinasete! 「勝手に死なせて！」 * 1996 Katte ni Shiyagare!! Gyakuten Keikaku * 2000 Kawa no Nagare no You ni * 1997 Kawaki no Machi 「渇きの街」 * 1984 Kayako no Tameni * 2000 Kaza-hana * 2006 Kaze no Daddu * 1961 Kaze to Kumo Totoride * 2006 Kazoku no Hiketsu * 2005 Kazuo Umezu's Horror Theater: Death Make 「楳図かずお恐怖劇場 DEATH MAKE」 (Umezu Kazuo: Kyofu Gekijo - Death Make) * 2005 Kazuo Umezu's Horror Theater: Diet 「楳図かずお恐怖劇場 絶食」 (Umezu Kazuo: Kyoufu Gekijo - Zesshoku) * 2005 Kazuo Umezu's Horror Theater: House of Bugs 「楳図かずお恐怖劇場 蟲たちの家」 * 2005 Kazuo Umezu's Horror Theater: Snake Girl 「楳図かずお恐怖劇場 まだらの少女」 * 2005 Kazuo Umezu's Horror Theater: The Present 「楳図かずお恐怖劇場 プレゼント」 * 2005 Kazuo Umezu's Horror Theater: The Wish 「楳図かずお恐怖劇場 ねがい」 * 2003 Keep on Rocking * 1999 Keiho 「39・刑法第三十九条」 (39 Keiho Dai Sanjukyu jo) * 1982 Keiji Monogatari * 1983 Keiji Monogatari 2: Ringo No Uta 「刑事物語2 りんごの詩」 * 1992 Keisho Sakazuki * 2006 Keitai Deka The Movie: Babel no Tou no Himitsu - ZenigataShimai e no Chosenjo * 2000 Keizoku: The Movie * 2004 Kekko Kamen 「けっこう仮面」 * 1993 Kekko Kamen 3 * 2004 Kekko Kamen: The MGF Strikes Back 「けっこう仮面　マングリフォンの逆襲」 (Kekko Kamen: Mangurifon no Gyakushu) * 2004 Kekko Kamen Returns 「けっこう仮面 RETURNS」 * 2004 Kekko Kamen: Surprise! 「けっこう仮面 SURPRISE」 * 2007 Kekkon 2: Keikaken Yukawa Aiko no Kantei Fairu * 2007 Kekkon Sagishi * 2008 Kekkon Shiyouyo 「結婚しようよ」 * 1981 Kemono-tachi no Atsui Nemuri * 1964 Ken * 2006 Kenji Mizoguchi: Beyond the Time * 1970 Kenka Ichidai: Dodekai Yatsu * 2000 Kenka no Gokui Toppamono Bangaichi * 2006 Kensho no Hoshi * 2006 Ketai Deka The Movie - Baberu no To no Himitsu: Zenigata Shimai e no Chosenjo * 2005 Ketsuzoku * 2001 Kewaishi 「化粧師」 * 1959 Key, The * 1997 Key, The * 1997 Ki no Ue no Sogyo 「樹の上の草魚」 * 2004 Kibakichi * 2004 Kibakichi 2 * 1978 Kichiku * 1997 Kichiku: Banquet of the Beasts 「鬼畜大宴会」 (Kichiku Dai Enkai) * 1985 Kids * 2008 Kids * 1996 Kids Return 「キッズ・リターン」 * 1976 Kigeki Daiyukai * 1974 Kigeki Damashi no Jingi * 1972 Kigeki Dorobo Daikazoku: Tenka o Toru * 1970 Kigeki: Maketeta Maruka! * 1968 Kigeki Meoto Zenzai * 1971 Kigeki: Onna Ikitemasu * 2004 Kikansha Sensei * 1969 Kiki Kaikai Ore wa Dareda?! * 1988 Kikuchi Eri: Kyonyuzeme * 2001 Kikuchi-jo Monogatari: Sakimori-tachi no Uta 「鞠智城物語 防人たちの唄」 * 2004 Kikyo * 2004 Kikansha Sensei 「機関車先生」 * 1995 Kike Wadatsumi no Koe Last Friends 「きけ、わだつみの声 Last Friends」 * 1969 Kiki Kaikai Ore wa Dareda?! * 2005 Kikoyuruya * 1999 Kikujiro 「菊次郎の夏」 (Kikujiro no Natsu) * 2004 Kikyo * 2006 Kikyu Kurabu, Sonogo 「気球クラブ、その後」 * 2004 Kill Devil 「キル・鬼ごっこ」 (Kiru Oni Gokko) * 1989 Kimi wa Boku o Sukininaru * 2007 Kimi no Mikata 「キミのミカタ」 * 1999 Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto * 2008 Kimi no Tomodachi 「きみの友だち」 * 1995 Kimi to Itsumademo * 1976 Kimi yo Funnu no Kawa wo Watare * 1993 Kin-chan no Cinema Jack * 1997 Kindaichi Shonen no Jikembo: Shanghai Ningyo Densetsu * 1986 Kindan Ikenie no Onna * 1996 Kiniro no Kujira 「金色のクジラ」 * 1979 Kinjirareta Taiken * 1975 Kinkanshoku * 2003 Kinmirai Kanikousen: Replicant Joe 「近未来蟹工船 レプリカント・ジョー」 * 1992 Kirai ja Nai yo 2 * 1960 Kirare Yosaburo * 2004 Kirei: Terror of Beauty 「き・れ・い?」 Ki-re-i? * 1959 Kiri Aru Jyoji * 1996 Kiri no Shigosen * 1962 Kiri no Yoru no Otoko * 1961 Kirimaru Kirikagure * 1962 Kisaragi Muso Ken * 2003 Kisarazu Cat's Eye: Nihon Series * 2006 Kisarazu Cat's Eye: World Series * 1998 Kiseki no Hito * 2005 Kiss Me Or Kill Me: Todokanakutemo Aishiteru 「kiss me or kill me 届かなくても愛してる」 * 1989 Kiss Yori Kantan) * 1991 Kiss Yori Kantan 2: Hyoryuhen * 1957 Kisses 「くちづけ」 (Kuchizuke) * 2007 Kissho Tennyo * 2004 Kisu to Kizu * 2008 Kitaro and the Millennium Curse 「ゲゲゲの鬼太郎 千年呪い歌」 (Gegege no Kitaro: Sennen Noroi Uta) * 1984 Kita no Hotaru * 1983 Kita no Kuni Kara '83 Fuyu * 1984 Kita no Kuni Kara '84 Natsu * 1989 Kita no Kuni Kara '89 Kikyo * 1992 Kita no Kuni Kara '92 Sudachi * 1977 Kitamura Toukoku: Waga Fuyu no Uta * 1995 Kitanai Yatsu * 1989 Kitchen * 2007 Kitokito! * 1971 Kitsune no Kureta Akanbo * 1988 Kizu * 1986 Kizudarake no Kunsho * 1989 Knockout * 1987 Kobayashi Hitomi no Honsho * 2007 Kodoku no Utagoe * 2008 Kodomo no Kodomo 「コドモのコドモ」 * 1981 Kofuku 「幸福」 * 2007 Kofuku na Shokutaku 「幸福な食卓」 * 2008 Kogoeru Kagami 「凍える鏡」 * 2005 Koi no Karasawagi Drama Special * 1997 Koi to Hanabi to Kanransha * 2005 Koi wa Go-Shichi-Go! * 2006 Koi wa Jikka ja Umare Nai 「恋は実家じゃ生まれない」 * 2004 Koibumi Biyori * 1988 Koiko no Mainichi 「恋子の毎日」 * 2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari * 2007 Koishikute * 2008 Koisuru Kanojo, Nishi e. 「恋する彼女、西へ。」 * 2007 Koisuru Madori 「恋するマドリ」 * 2008 Koizora 「恋空」 * 1964 Kojiki Taisho * 1992 Kokeshi Monogatari 「こけし物語」 * 1997 Kokkuri 「こっくりさん」 (Kokkuri-san) * 2001 Koko ni Irukoto 「ココニイルコト」 * 2007 Kokoro * 2006 Kokotsu no Hito * 2001 Kokubetsu * 2008 Kokudou 20 Gousen 「国道20号線」 * 2006 Kon Ichikawa Story, The 「市川崑物語」 (Ichikawa Kon Monogatari) * 2008 Koneko no Namida 「子猫の涙」 * 2007 Konjaku Monogatari: The New Edition * 2007 Konna Otona no Onnanoko 「コンナオトナノオンナノコ」 * 1968 Konzen Kojoki * 2005 Koshu Prison * 1978 Kotei no Inai Hachigatsu * 2005 Koto * 2003 Koudou Taichou Den Ketsumei 「行動隊長伝 血盟」 * 1993 Kozure Okami: Sono Chîsaki te ni * 2002 KT * 2000 Kubitsuri Kikyuu * 2002 Kumiso * 2008 Kung Fu Kid 「カンフーくん」 (Kung Fu-kun) * 1974 Kunoichi Ninpo: Hyakka Manji-garami * 1995 Kura * 1938 Kurama Tengu: Kakubei Jishi no Maki * 2000 'Kurenai no Kenju' yo Eien ni * 1975 Kurobara Shoten * 1985 Kuroi Shitagi no Onna * 1964 Kuroi Tsume * 1977 Kuroki Taro no Ai to Boken * 2008 Kurosagi 「クロサギ」 * 2008 Kuusou no Mori 「空想の森」 * 1964 Kwaidan 「怪談」 (Kaidan) * 1982 Kyabare Nikki * 2006 Kyofu-Izonsho 「恐怖依存症」 * 1987 Kyofu-no Yacchan * 1960 Kyonetsu no Kisetsu * 1963 Kyoshiro Nemuri 1: Sappocho * 1964 Kyoshiro Nemuri 2: Shobu * 1964 Kyoshiro Nemuri 3: Engetsugiri * 1964 Kyoshiro Nemuri 4: Joyoken * 1965 Kyoshiro Nemuri 5: Enjo-ken * 1965 Kyoshiro Nemuri 6: Masho-ken * 1966 Kyoshiro Nemuri 7: Tajo-ken * 1966 Kyoshiro Nemuri 8: Burai-ken * 1967 Kyoshiro Nemuri 9: Burai-Hikae Masho no Hada * 1968 Kyoshiro Nemuri 10: Onna Jigoku * 1968 Kyoshiro Nemuri 11: Hito Hada Kumo * 1969 Kyoshiro Nemuri 12: Akujo-gari * 1988 Kyoshu * 2008 Kyou Toiu Nichi ga Saigo Nara, Live Free 「今日という日が最後なら、-Live Free-」 * 2006 Kyouji 「矜持 ～KYOUJI～」 * 1994 Kyouju Luger P08 * 2008 Kyouki no Umi 「狂気の海」 * 1969 Kyuba no Koibito * 2008 Kyuka 「休暇」